


Переписывая историю. Для каждой смерти - свое время

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: "Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewriting History: One Death at a Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/235009) by jadethe2nd. 



**10.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла. Наверное, это была хорошая смерть - ты пожертвовала собой ради спасения более чем четырех тысяч жизней, включая невероятную Донну. Включая меня. Наверное, я не должен жаловаться. Я не могу утверждать, что ты сделала что-то не так.

Все было правильно – для всех, кроме _меня_.

Потому что это воспоминание не отпускает меня ни на мгновение с тех пор, как я узнал тебя, и иногда оно приносит такую боль, что мне кажется, я тоже умру.

Поэтому, Ривер:

Не лезь в Библиотеку.

4022 человека. Я придумаю, как спасти их всех. Но я хочу спасти и тебя. 

**9.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла. Ты была в одной из тех игр на Спутнике 5, и, похоже, знала меня – вообще-то, ты знала и Джека тоже. Я отправил тебя сражаться с далеками, и они убили тебя. И Джека. Но он в итоге стал бессмертным. А ты – нет. В то время ты была лишь незнакомкой, одной из многих, погибших в тот день, но потом я встретил тебя снова. И снова. 

Дело в том, что у меня два воспоминания об этом дне, и во втором из них тебя не было, а значит, ты не умерла.

Так что, Ривер, послушай меня:

Не появляйся там.

 **8.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла. Собственно, мы оба умерли. Я выкатился за порог ТАРДИС в Чайна-тауне, в Сан-Франциско, и ты была там, ты неслась ко мне. Ты звала меня: « _Доктор!_ », и я был поражен этим. Какой-то человек пробежал мимо нас, и мы оба получили по пуле.

Ты была так _зла_ , и ты сжимала в руках собственный пистолет, и пристрелила двоих нападающих, промчавшихся рядом с нами. Я помню ярость на твоем лице, твою грудь в крови и разметавшиеся волосы.

Я не должен был наслаждаться этим, но так оно и было.

Но все же, держись подальше от Чайна-тауна.

 **7.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла.

Ты была правой рукой Кейна в Ледяном мире. Оглядываясь назад, я думаю, ты ему сочувствовала – ещё одному человеку, застрявшему в тюрьме на века. И я уверен, что сказок о сокровищах, охраняемых драконом, было достаточно, чтобы возбудить твое любопытство.

Но тогда ты была для меня лишь одним из противников. До того момента, впрочем, когда ты попыталась помочь мне, и Кейн убил тебя за это.

Я уверен, что ты не доверяла ему. Я уверен, что ты была настороже. Но этого оказалось слишком мало.

Поэтому, Ривер, ради всего святого, будь _осторожна_.

 **6.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла.

Ты появилась словно ниоткуда – как обычно – и сказала: « _О, сладкий, у нас даже прически похожи!_ » Не думаю, что тебе понравилась моя реакция.

Ты изображала полицейского под прикрытием, якобы наблюдающего за человеком по имени Литтон, которого я встретил до этого, и которого ты подозревала в связи с киберлюдьми. О, руку даю на отсечение, тебе это нравилось – вести преступную жизнь ради высшей цели. Для тебя это было, словно выпить чашку чая.

Киберлюди ждали нас в засаде, и, когда мы добрались до ТАРДИС, они убили тебя.

Не позволяй им сделать этого.

 **5.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла.

Когда мы приземлились на Младшей Андрозани, я обнаружил, что ты стоишь, прислонясь к ТАРДИС, и я не мог заставить тебя уйти. Ты только усмехалась так, словно знала что-то, чего не знал я, – так оно и было, впрочем. Ты знала многое. И, как всегда, сводила меня с ума.

Мы втроем, ты, я и Пери, были отравлены ядом спектрокса, но, когда пришло время решать, кому достанется единственная доза противоядия, ты сказала, что сможешь регенерировать.

Ривер, ты потрясающая лгунья.

Не трогай липкие вещества в пещерах.

 **4.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла.

Мы оказались на Ковчеге, и ты была первой, кто вышел из анабиоза. Ты знала меня, но тебя не знал никто. Ты объяснила нам, что попала в криокамеру случайно – и единственная причина, по которой я мог тебе поверить – это то, что с Сарой случилось то же самое.

Но тебя заразила одна из личинок Виррн, и она заставила тебя угрожать Саре. У кого-то из остальных я взял пистолет. Это был единственный выход, мне пришлось убить тебя.

Ривер. Не дай мне сделать этого.

 **3.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла.

Ты была экспертом со стороны, приглашенным ЮНИТ для расследования технических неполадок на ядерной исследовательской станции. Ты так и не сказала мне, в какой области экспертом ты была. Возможно, ты изучала меня.

Оказалось, что за все это были ответственны силурианцы, и они выпустили вирус, распространившийся со страшной скоростью, разрушающий всё на своем пути.

Ты была первой, кто пал от него. Я помню, как ты сказала: « _Похоже, что я в гораздо большей степени человек, чем я думала_ ».

Лишь позже я понял, что ты имела в виду.

Ривер, у тебя нет иммунитета. Прими вакцину.

 **2.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла. Ты была в числе ученых, пытавшихся предотвратить наступление нового Ледникового Периода, и когда я вошел в комнату, твое лицо засияло ярче сверхновой.

Ты пошла за мной, когда сквозь снега я направился к кораблю Ледяных Воинов. Холод был нестерпимым, и ветер залеплял снегом наши глаза, но ты развлекалась, дразня меня своими спойлерами.

А потом ты оттолкнула меня с дороги, и лавина унесла тебя прочь.

Берегись ее, Ривер.

 **1.**  
Когда я впервые встретил тебя, ты умерла. Старик, - так ты назвала меня. Ты выручила меня из передряги с каким-то пещерным человеком, но надорвалась и так и не смогла оправиться.

Я спросил только, сколько тебе лет – как будто мог рассчитывать на ответ. « _Спойлеры, любовь моя. Но я достаточно стара_ ».

Я был с тобой и держал тебя на руках, когда ты умирала. Моя прекрасная незнакомка. Ты была так молода, а я был так стар, хотя на самом деле все было совсем наоборот. Это забавно.

Но Ривер… почему все должно начинаться с твоей смерти? Почему у нас не может быть счастливого начала? Прошу, еще одну встречу, _до всего_. 

В самом начале.

Когда я впервые встретил тебя, я был ребенком с Галлифрея, а ты забивала мою голову рассказами о дерзких приключениях и украденных машинах времени. Однажды ты появилась, как ангел, таинственная, захватывающая дух и прекрасная, и ты сказала мне, что я должен найти в себе смелость мечтать.

_Как ты это сделала?_

Хорошо, да, ты, наверное, еще не знаешь, но когда узнаешь, Ривер, я умоляю, скажи мне.

Правда. Нет, серьезно. Потому что эти воспоминания – невозможны, и я должен знать, откуда они взялись в моей голове. Это очень важно.

Ривер.

Скажи мне.

…

(И еще, Ривер:

Спасибо.)


End file.
